


La Constellation

by Lyrbis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Созвездие — это всегда целое, состоящее из мерцающих издали загадок-звёзд. Когда повседневность приедается и день нечем раскрасить, кроме нового вкуса на тарелке, остается только поднять голову. И надеяться увидеть в чарующей ночи то самое созвездие, которое захочется бесконечно рассматривать.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 10





	La Constellation

Созвездие — это всегда целое, состоящее из мерцающих издали загадок-звёзд. Когда повседневность приедается и день нечем раскрасить, кроме нового вкуса на тарелке, остается только поднять голову. И надеяться увидеть в чарующей ночи то самое созвездие, которое захочется бесконечно рассматривать.

У нового работника его бара пронзительный взгляд. Внимательный, цепкий, но в меру тяжелый. У юноши всё выверенно: жесты, степень улыбки, скорость шейкера, высота молочника над чашкой, в которой появляется кофейный узор. На первое время – и бармен, и бариста в одном лице. Аллен Уолкер, если верить документам. Ал-лен. Тики перекатывает имя на языке словно кусочек льда и губы сами собой довольно растягиваются. И ещё шире, когда в ответ на хамство клиента юноша с волшебными серыми, как само осеннее небо, глазами, делает ему идеальный латте и капает туда самую малость ванильного сиропа. Который, скорее всего, не заказывали. Мужчина фырчит, пока ковыряется у стойки в телефоне, но спустя пару глотков уходит из кафе с мирной улыбкой. Аллен собирается и думает о чем-то своём, пока обустраивает столешницу под свой порядок.  
Тики юноша нравится: собранный, внимательный, эмпат. Легко предугадывает поведение других: за первые два дня понял как жить с их менеджером – а Лави не так прост – и выстроил себе рабочее пространство. Нервный, но Тики полагал – от усталости. Наверняка у юноши ещё университет или курсы до смены. А ещё в Аллене была такая кошачья ленца, какая свойственна хищникам: он прекрасно знал себе цену, хоть и мог молча проглотить любое оскорбление с улыбкой.

Аллен сочетал в себе настолько редкий набор компонентов, что Тики не мог удержать свой интерес ко вкусу коктейля. Он подсаживался пару раз в неделю в обед за чашкой кофе. Расспрашивал, Аллен делился. На допустимой дистанции и редко спрашивал что-то в ответ. Хотя Тики чувствовал в его голосе искорки и видел по взгляду – вопросов было много. Но воспитание перевешивало. Пока. Как ни банально, а склонять условно хороших мальчиков к отметанию норм Тики умел профессионально. Интересно, если дать Аллену поиграть с образной рукой – будет кусать всерьез, игриво или только ластиться?  
Через месяц Тики знал, что Аллен Уолкер – студент академии искусств и ему не показалось, что именно его он видел в конце лета на городской сцене под открытым небом. Прекрасный кавер на Personal Jesus и редкий случай, когда кто-то мог спеть Фармер так, чтобы пробирало до мурашек. Аллен живёт музыкой, а выживает работой за стойкой. У него правый уголок губ чуть выше левого, улыбается тот искренне только, когда устал и не может позволить себе сломаться под гнётом повседневности. Потому что завтра – новый день, новый шанс на созвучия и просто повод жить в удовольствие. В чём-то они были фундаментально похожи. Оба любили брать от жизни возможный максимум, всегда следили за порядком в голове и вокруг.   
Аллен веселился и умел вызвать улыбку. Редкое качество, которое мало кто ценит. Тики, прожив половину жизни в семейной строгости, а последние лет семь в относительном одиночестве знал наверняка – для человека, который дарит тебе мгновения счастья, не пожалеешь ничего. Аллен улыбался ему всё теплее с каждой неделей, ставя чашку с кофе. Когда рисунок листика в чашке сменился на сердечко, Тики ликовал. Можно звать гулять, но пока все эти осторожные взгляды, жесты, "случайные" прикосновения к руке, наигранно-невинная улыбка Аллена – всё это ласкало изголодавшуюся по вниманию душу. Тики хотели многие, но интересовались им по-настоящему единицы. И часто совсем не в том ключе, в котором хотелось.  
Как-то Аллен притащил своего гитариста к ним в бар выпить в выходной. Тики сразу понял, хоть и заехал отдать Лави документы на пару минут – с этим длинноволосым и хмурым они друзья неразлей вода. Иначе не берут сразу бутылку, ставя её на стол с явным вызовом в глазах.   
– Думаешь, не упьётся? - Задумчиво протянул Лави, явно оценивая меру Аллена по его примерному весу. Тики же понимал: о, нет. Во-первых, споить бармена с опытом нужно постараться. Во-вторых, малыш явно не такая ромашка, какой кажется. И это было в нём самое ценное – наличие острых зубов и когтей, которые тот редко, но метко демонстрировал. Лави потом прислал втихаря сделанные фотки Аллена после закрытия, который пытался выпутаться из шарфа и не удавиться, безостановочно смеясь до красных щек. Иногда Аллен казался совсем мальчишкой – радостным и живым-живым. Тики хотелось видеть его таким чаще.

Самым приятным удивлением оказалась способность Аллена обыграть его в покер. Такого с Тики давно не случалось, а потому малыш сразу попал в топ списка интересных личностей.

***

Аллен Уолкер за пятнадцать минут до закрытия скармливал бездомным маме-кошке и котятам остатки необглоданных рёбер и требуху, приоткрыв дверь "черного" входа рядом с кухней. Зажав тонкую, ещё не прикуренную сигарету в зубах. Когда Аллен развернулся с тарелкой в руках и увидел его, то смешно подпрыгнул и только привычка вцепляться в посуду спасла их от лишнего шума.  
– Я такой страшный? - Иронично вздернув бровь, спросил Тики. Аллен поймал смешинки в его глазах, но отнесся к ним недоверчиво. Ничего, это временно. Раскроется, привыкнет.  
– Нет, это я нервный. Простите, - Аллен коротко кивнул и посмотрел на котов, потом на Тики. Вспомнил про сигарету и всё-таки прикурил, затягиваясь. Видимо решил, что раз спалился всем сразу, терять уже нечего.  
Курил юноша красиво. Обхватывал фильтр мягкими тонкими губами, прикрывал глаза с подрагивающими светлыми ресницами на затяжке. Напряженные плечи опустились. Аллен подтянутый, но худой до угловатости. Красивое, почти аристократично тонкое в своих чертах лицо обретало непривычную строгость с каждым вдохом. Остывал. Тики самого будто укутало снежным одеялом. И немного придушило им.  
– У вас за такое увольняют?  
Тики удивленно моргнул, рассмеялся, покачал головой и тоже прикурил, выходя к Аллену на ступени. За что здесь увольнять — за рациональное использование отходов? Котёнок побольше отвоевал себе крупный кусок и пытался всё съесть, но его пихнула мама и заставила поделиться. Животные во многом умнее, проще и добрее людей. Что ни день в обществе – маскарад. Бессмысленные улыбки, пустые слова, несбыточные обещания.  
Тики выпал из реальности на половину сигареты и повернул голову только услышав щелчок зажигалки. Вторая у Аллена. Аллен курит ментоловые. Аллен смотрит на него почти не моргая.  
– Такое чувство, малыш, что ты хочешь меня сожрать, - нервно хихикает Тики. Взгляд Аллена неуловимо меняется и он смотрит в небо, очаровательно переминаясь с ноги на ногу от ночной прохлады.  
– Не уверен, что вы мне по зубам.  
– Может, стоит попробовать? Так не узнаешь наверняка.  
Аллен задумывается. Смотрит на него открыто, потом на тлеющий кончик и вдыхает ещё немного никотина. Облизывает губы и улыбается чему-то своему.  
– А может, не стоит.

***

А может, не стоит? – думает Тики, отправляя Аллену сообщение в мессенджере. Приглашение встретиться в неформальной обстановке. Его малыш отвечает к вечеру, явно обдуманно: ссылкой на анонс выставки импрессионистов в главной галерее. Тики улыбается, отпивая кофе из чашки. Дома не такой, как из изящных рук Аллена. Дома как-то внезапно пусто. Кажется таким досадным, неправильным, что тонких пальцев с ухоженными ногтями, отчетливой ноты кожи в его парфюме, привкуса ментола на языке – всего этого нет вокруг. Теперь это снова просто квартира, а не дом.

Аллен появляется в распахнутом алом пальто поверх всего черного и у Тики взрывается что-то внутри тихим восторгом. Уже в галерее он замечает под тонкой кофтой в обтяжку проступающий пирсинг в сосках и что гвоздики в ушах заменены перевёрнутыми крестами. Неформальная обстановка оказалась хорошей идеей. Аллен иногда замирал у картин и Тики старался уловить ход его мыслей, но не мог. Поэтому сам увлекал в рассказ о жизни того или иного художника, выпендривался знаниями о приемах в живописи, играл в "угадай, как развивалось действие для героев этого полотна" и прочие приятные мелочи. Аллен любил играть и под конец дня они уже пили глинтвейн у Тики дома, придумав свою любовную историю, бравшую начало в «Танце в Бужива́ле» Ренуара. Оригинал их мало интересовал. Они интересовали друг друга. Тики давно не чувствовал себя таким нужным и даже – моментами – понятым.   
Улыбка Аллена теплеет рядом с ним с каждой вылазкой. Тики едва держит дистанцию в баре, поэтому заезжает в его смены реже.

***

Дома становится тепло и уютно, когда тонкие пальцы Аллена шутливо отстукивают на его плечах итальянскую польку. Запах Аллена прямо здесь, за ухом – на его манящей бледной и тонкой коже. Его вздохи тянут остатками сигарет, а тихий стон похож на любимую симфонию.   
Тики понимает, что подобные романы обычно скоротечны и глупы. Но иногда всем нам хочется, так по-детски, поверить в "судьбу", "тот самый шанс" и "единственного". И он решает не отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. 

Аллен шепчет, подаваясь его рукам, что он сам – воплощение удовольствия. Тики усмехается и подкалывает, что у кого-то просто мало опыта и, судя по всему, партнеров тоже было немного. Вот и кажется, что всё так излишне ох и ах.   
Аллен на "ах" не скупится: ласкает его эго просьбами, стонами, несдержанным рычанием. Может вести игру, может подстроиться. С одинаковой страстью вылизывает его, вбивает в кровать ритмичными толчками – так, что дух захватывает и в голове быстро пустеет, но также прогибается под ним, покорно подставляясь. Тики нравится это равенство в их паре. Как сегодня захотелось, так и будет. Аллен податливый и юный, в лучшем смысле этого слова – согласен на эксперименты в рамках разумного, сам подаёт идеи и любит удивлять. И даже что-то, что Тики уже делал ни один раз, испытывается с малышом совершенно по-новому. То, как Аллен умело ласкает языком его член и то, как он перебарывает стеснение, прижимаясь губами к уху и шепча: "я хочу, чтобы ты меня поддушивал во время акта".   
Признаваться в своих желаниях – смелость. На это оказываются способны единицы и Тики только поощряет Аллена, понимая, с чем это связано. Не то, чтобы он не думал всё это время о том, какой из малыша вышел бы прекрасный нижний. Но никогда не угадаешь наклонности наверняка. Аллену нравилось быть сверху, но психологически вести ему было скорее привычно, чем в удовольствие: слишком самостоятельная – в плохом смысле – жизнь.   
Тики обводил кубиком льда и без того напряженные соски. Аллен кусал губы, вцепившись руками в подушку и старался не растечься по кровати в беспамятстве так сразу. Такое упрямство забавляло. Тики потянул за штанги и Аллен шикнул, потом дёрнувшись от контраста, когда на чувствительном комке нервов сомкнулись горячие губы.   
– Тики... Ещё...   
Руки по спине с нажимом, тело под ним бьёт крупной дрожью. Такой бесстыдный разгоряченный шёпот. Тики его любил. Любил, когда простое: мне с тобой хорошо. Ему тоже было безумно хорошо с Алленом. 

Хорошо до одури – оставлять засосы на жилистом гибком теле, до невозможного хорошо проталкиваться в горячее нутро, чувствуя, как Аллен уже сам сжимается на нём, вскрикивая. Аллен цепляется за его плечи, царапает спину, подается навстречу и всегда старается дать максимальную отдачу. На его теле потрясающе смотрятся следы от флоггера. Гладить и мять упругие ягодицы хочется бесконечно – бледная кожа мгновенно розовеет от шлепков, и чем дальше заходит эта игра, тем игривее и довольней становится _его юноша_. Тики думает, что лишится рассудка, когда Аллен позволяет ему поиметь себя прямо на мягком ковре в гостиной: смотрит жаждущим взглядом и ложится грудью на мягкий ворс, изящно прогибаясь и упираясь коленями в пол. Такой упругий и горячий внутри – до искр перед глазами. Они заходят всё дальше и дальше, но никому не хочется останавливаться. Тики вдруг замечает в зеркале себя прежнего: с живым азартным взглядом, а малыш выглядит здоровым и посвежевшим.  
Аллен почти отключается от удовольствия и гипоксии, когда Тики смыкает хватку на его горле. Не давит на гортань, но душит, внимательно следя за состоянием партнёра. Аллен не сопротивляется: пытается вдохнуть, опускает веки и Тики видит, как дрожат его ресницы, как выступают в уголках глаз слёзы облегчения. Как Аллена начинает потряхивать и как всё его тело реагирует – будто на самую желанную ласку. Когда Аллен начинает уплывать совсем, Тики плавно отпускает его и сразу чертит языком путь от горла до пульсирующей, налитой кровью головки. Обхватывает её губами и заглатывает чуть глубже, чувствуя, как Аллен слабо тянет его за волосы. Вот так, вот так хорошо. Аллен кончает, когда Тики вбирает его до основания и сжимает сосок до боли. Тики спускает следом просто от его вида после оргазма. 

В тот вечер Аллен расплакался, наконец, а Тики долго отпаивал его чаем и внимательно слушал, запоминая некоторые моменты такой не похожей на свою биографии. Не давал ничего острее ложки и переплетал пальцы их рук, когда малыш норовился расцарапать себе кожу на нервах в процессе рассказа. Аллен привык к боли и потому уходил в неё, понимая, что совсем без неё пока не может. Хотя бы, как никотин – он хотел её в маленьких контролируемых дозах. Но не хотел сопутствующей опасности. Тики знал, что если хочет сделать Аллена счастливым, то самое верное – это дарить ему чувство защищенности из раза в раз.  
Сессия пошла на пользу: обычно из Аллена клешнями не вытащишь. Он не умеет жаловаться. Раньше Тики думал – из-за упрямства. Теперь понимал: не научили. Аллен не понимал раньше, что можно просто довериться и хотя бы сказать: знаешь, мне так хреново, хочется забиться в угол и там выть. Или полежать на тёплом плече, забывая обо всех проблемах, слушая сердцебиение. Глубокой ночью Аллен так и сделал: лёг на нём, мерно дыша. Наконец выплеснув не всё, но хотя бы часть. Тики бездумно перебирал светлые пряди и смотрел на звёзды. 

В отличие от Вайзли, он так и не выучил созвездия. Только ковш и различал. А потом ему уж очень приглянулась череда звёзд, напомнившая Тики линию спины и подобранных к себе ног Аллена, когда тот расслабленно спит. Вот и самая верхняя звёздочка – шейный позвонок, едва прикрытый мягкими волосами. Под пальцами было мягко, будто гладишь облако. Аллен тихо вздохнул и сполз чуть ниже, укладываясь ему на грудь.  
– Малыш?  
– М?  
– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты – целое созвездие?... - Серьезность в собственном тоне на секунду пронизывает Тики страхом: он не сможет отпустить легко, расставаться будет больно и невосполнимо. Успел полюбить. Аллен фыркает и тихо смеется, ткнув его под бок и Тики улыбается. Действительно, звучит как строчка из сопливой мелодрамы.  
– Нет, - вдруг отзывается Аллен и Тики слышит в его голосе улыбку, нежность, благодарность, – Не говорил. Спасибо.

_Любовь._

Глаза Аллена в свете луны сияют как две самых ярких звезды и Тики перекатывается на бок, сгребая его в надёжные объятия. Аллен ведёт кончиками пальцев по его лицу, очерчивая подбородок, скулы и останавливается на родинке под глазом. В следующую секунду мягко целует её и также невесомо касается губами века.   
– Тогда мы два созвездия, что смотрят друг на друга.

Тики закрывает глаза и чувствует, как Аллен заботливо укрывает их пледом и подтыкает Тики спину, чтобы не продуло сквозняком. Пусть будет так – два прекрасных созвездия, светящие в том числе, чтобы не дать другому угаснуть. Тики никогда не любил сказки, потому что не верил в них. Но легенда о мальчиках-созвездиях и любви его всецело устраивала.


End file.
